Polycarbonate resin is prepared by condensation-polymerizing an aromatic diol, such as bisphenol A, with a carbonate precursor, such as phosgene. Polycarbonate resin has properties such as superior impact strength, dimensional stability, heat resistance, and transparency, and thus, is used in various fields such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automobile components, construction materials, and optical components.
To apply such polycarbonate resin to a wider variety of fields, research into introducing monomers with different structures to a main branch of polycarbonate by copolymerizing two or more aromatic diols with different structures and thus obtaining desired properties is actively underway.
However, application of such polycarbonate resin to products requiring chemical resistance and wear resistance is limited due to poor chemical resistance and wear resistance thereof.